PERDIDA
by Batidep
Summary: Eliza es feliz en los brazos de Anthony y a veces en los de Terry. Lee y descubre hasta donde el sentimiento por Candy ha llevado a esta pelirroja chica.


Eliza se vio en el espejo por última vez. Estaba perfecta.

Llegó a la mansión Andley, donde un joven y atractivo rubio le dio la bienvenida en la puerta besando su mano.

-Eliza estás muy bella -dijo él.

-Gracias Anthony -contestó ella, sintiendo la electricidad recorriendo su piel cuando él posó sus labios en su suave mano.

-Eliza promete que bailaras conmigo -dijo Archie, deseando ya tenerla en sus brazos.

-Y también conmigo -dijo una voz detrás de los dos jóvenes que luchaban por la atención de Eliza.

-Claro que bailaré contigo Stear y también contigo Archie... si Anthony está de acuerdo.

-De ninguna manera caballeros. Esta hermosa dama es sólo mía y no dejaré que se separe de mi ni un segundo -dijo rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Eliza y dando un rápido vistazo al provocativo escote que ella vestía.

Y sin soltarla se adentró a la fiesta, donde el baile ya había dado inicio.

-Qué suerte tiene Anthony -dijo Archie.

-Ni modo Archie, sabes que desde siempre ha estado enamorado de Eliza y ahora que ella al fin le corresponde es el hombre más feliz de la tierra -dijo Stear.

-Los tres Stear, los tres hemos luchado por su amor y fue Anthony quien salió victorioso. Qué envidia hermano.

-Lo sé, ojalá algún día la pueda sacar de mi corazón -dijo un resignado Stear.

Anthony llevó a Eliza directamente a la pista de baile, la tomó en sus brazos y rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.

-Hermosa pareja...

-Son perfectos el uno para el otro...

-Mira su vestido, parece una princesa...

Eran los comentarios que Eliza alcanzaba a escuchar en cada vuelta que Anthony le hacía dar al ritmo de un conocido vals.

-Eres la sensación de la noche -le dijo Anthony -todas las miradas están puestas en ti.

-En nosotros querido, en nosotros.

-Te equivocas. Observa como la condesa y la duquesa te envidian por no tener tu porte y tu clase. Y no se diga de la servidumbre -dijo Anthony.

Eliza dio una rápida mirada a los invitados y se dio cuenta que Anthony tenía razón. Hasta la servidumbre se había quedado boquiabierta.

-Eres perfecta Eliza, pero no soporto que otros hombres te vean. Te quiero sólo para mí.

-Sabes que soy sólo tuya -dijo ella acercando un poco más su cuerpo al de él.

-Lo sé y ahora te haré mía una vez más. Salgamos de aquí -dijo Anthony con la voz y la respiración entrecortada pues el calor del baile y la proximidad de Eliza habían acelerado su ritmo cardíaco.

Iban rumbo a la escalinata que conducía a las habitaciones, cuando una voz los detuvo.

-Hola Anthony, gracias por haberme invitado -dijo Candy.

-¡Ah! Hola Candy -dijo Anthony claramente decepcionado por la interrupción.

-¿Bailarás conmigo? ¿Verdad? -dijo Candy, con la ilusión pintada en sus ojos.

-No Candy, no voy a bailar contigo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Mira Candy, te lo voy a explicar una vez más. No te quiero cerca de mí. No me agradas. Yo no te invité...

-Pero Anthony, tú me gustas...

-Tú a mí no me gustas nada -dijo Anthony sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Eliza -Eliza es la dueña de mi corazón y solo quiero que te alejes de nosotros. Adios.

Siguieron su camino, dejando a una llorosa Candy al pie de la escalera, mientras Eliza la veía con gesto triunfante.

Entraron a una amplia habitación. Era la recamara de Anthony y no era la primera vez que ella se encontraba allí.

Ella se sentó en una silla cercana mientras él a su espalda, empezaba a deleitarse con el delicado cuello.

Ella desanudó lentamente el escote de su hermoso vestido, dejando que las manos de él recorrieran su blanca piel...

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -preguntó el hombre que acababa de llegar con unos papeles en la mano y se acercaba a una gran ventana de vidrio, donde habían dos mujeres de pie.

-La misma locura que sucede todas las noches -dijo una enfermera.

-Mejor dicho el show de todas las noches -dijo otra.

El doctor las vio con mirada seria, lo que hizo que ellas se comportaran de igual manera.

-Perdón doctor, olvidé que usted es nuevo y no conoce a esta paciente. Este es un caso muy especial doctor. La paciente sufre de alucinaciones continuas. Lo que lo hace especial, es que solo son dos alucinaciones -dijo una enfermera.

-Y las dos tienen un mismo final -dijo la otra.

-En una ella asiste a un gran baile. Baila y da vueltas durante mucho tiempo alrededor de su cama. Luego se ella se sienta en la silla y comienza a quitarse la ropa. Ella y su acompañante están solos. En la otra alucinación ella está en una presentación de teatro. Se sienta durante dos horas en esa silla y mira fijamente la pared. Luego ella se pone de pie, aplaude y lanza besos al escenario imaginario. Luego, comienza a quitarse la ropa. Se imagina que está a solas con un caballero -terminó de relatar la enfermera.

-¿Y cómo saben todo esto? -dijo interesado el doctor.

-Por las visitas de su hermano. Siempre está una enfermera presente cuando algún paciente recibe visita. Él viene muy seguido y ella no hace más que contarle de sus dos pretendientes, de sus citas con ellos y de lo difícil que es para ella decidirse por uno.

-Interesante caso -dijo el doctor, mientras observaba como Eliza se recostaba en la cama y se cubría ella misma con una pequeña sábana.

El doctor comenzó a revisar los papeles que llevaba en la mano, hasta que encontró el expediente de Eliza:

"-Nombre de la paciente: Eliza Leagan.

-Edad: 24 años.

-Caso: la paciente presenta pérdida de razón y alucinaciones frecuentes provocadas por un intento de asesinato que ella planeó y que no pudo llevar a cabo. El resentimiento y el odio se apoderaron de su mente.

-Tratamiento: solo tiempo y el amor de su familia.

-Notas: "El intento de asesinato fue planeado en contra del respetable Sr. William Albert Andley y su esposa, por lo que la paciente debe estar en total aislamiento, contando únicamente con el permiso de que sea visitada por su hermano y que esas visitas sean bajo una estricta vigilancia. Órdenes superiores.

La anterior orden afecta la recuperación de la paciente, ya que no cuenta con el amor y el apoyo de su familia cercana."

El doctor cerró el expediente y observó a Eliza que estaba de espaldas a la ventana. Al parecer se había quedado dormida. Entonces se alejó para seguir con su trabajo.

Eliza estaba despierta y observando fijamente la pared, repetía:

-Te odio Candy.


End file.
